


and i'll remember you (even when the night ends)

by sweetnightingale



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, First Kiss, M/M, ghost au, p5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnightingale/pseuds/sweetnightingale
Summary: Goro Akechi didn't hide the fact that he hates the Phantom Thieves, especially their leader. But when he shot Akira at that interrogation room, he can't help but bear the guilt of a traitor.As he questioned his feelings, Akira returned.. as a non-living entity.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	and i'll remember you (even when the night ends)

**Author's Note:**

> this is officially my first-ever-published shuake fic (idk how to phrase it lol)
> 
> though this is my first time, i hope i dont dissapoint you! 
> 
> (p.s : i've been reading classics lately. if the fic turned out to be a lot more dramatic, i'm.. sorry? skjdjd)

Akira Kurusu is dead.

The thought barely escaped from his mind. Shifting on his seat, Goro looked out into the window and let his mind wander. The setting sun gave off a steamed orange colour, framing its yellow brilliance. A hint of pink and red stretched throughout the sky, decorating clouds which swayed idly against each other; it was a beautiful evening. Like earl grey tea, it radiated a calm atmosphere, pulling nervousness temporarily. Such view was deserving to those who were tired of work, tired of school, overwhelmed with pressure. But Goro was a murderer; he could only think that god was being too generous.

He leaned onto the window, silently enjoying the beautiful sight of evening. The train moved a bit quickly, but the repeated thrum and sounds of machines did not bother him. Instead, it made him feel at ease, distracting his mind from miserable screams and voices; distracting him from his deceiving side— _ Loki _ —that seek pleasure in nothing but murder.

Akira Kurusu is dead.

Goro Akechi is the reason why.

That man who believe in a justice different than his—a vigilante who work along with his peers, carrying a goal to 'reform society'—is no longer a body with a soul. By this time, he is nothing but a name.

Did the detective regret his actions? He would gladly stand up on stage and said "No". Though, if given a chance, he would dodge that question immediately, be it from his mind or someone else's. Truthfully speaking, he himself was unsure of his own feelings. To think the bond they had were as simple as friendship between highschool students isn't wrong, but to think the feeling's mutual, that, is another matter, that he would never partake in. Perhaps it was a cowardly decision, but he'd rather be a coward than spit something uncertain—something even his heart weren't able to fully comprehend.. yet

An announcer's voice distracted him from his thoughts. Heading to the open door, Goro exited and proceeded to walk to his apartment.

Yes, when talking about emotions and feelings, Goro is in no way an expert. He specialized in hatred and revenge, living in a life with malicious intent, or so he believes. Perhaps someone humble is more proper in this type of discussion. A girl, maybe, since at times they won't hesitate to let their emotions take over. After much thought, Ann is a perfect candidate. Out of all people he had met, no one knows love and affection more than Ann do.

_.. Love? Affection? _

Goro shook his head. Since when did it head  _ that  _ way? Sure, his feelings towards Akira was complicated, but it can't be  _ love _ , right? Or maybe.. it was. Maybe he was too oblivious to even notice it. Maybe the unsteady drumming of his heart and warm tingling feeling inside his stomach wasn't  _ hate  _ after all.

Goro fumbled over his keys, face reddening. Why is he getting flustered over some dead guy?

Lucky for him, that fluster quickly faded away. His briefcase fell as he looked in horror.

Inside his living room, right above the sofa, there sat a lonely corpse; identical to Akira Kurusu. The corpse took notice of his presence, and beelined to him.

Goro is fond of horror stories. He had read multiple works created by legendary authors, such as Edgar Allan Poe and H.P Lovecraft. Horrors are entertaining to read because they are mere fiction, but when they came to life—when  _ nightmares  _ came to life, that's when an inexplicable feeling bloomed inside a reader's chest. For once, Goro sympathize with every protagonists on those scary tales.

Had Akira been sent to the mortal world once more to finish a job undone? What job would it be? Or was he here in order to haunt him? Had god sent him another punishment? Was the suffering he had to endure not enough? He was supposed to be a detective! A novel-like mystery should be easier to solve, so.. why? Had his tangled feelings get in the way again?

Goro let out an ugly shriek as he observed him (which he very regret doing). Despite seeing many people die before him in the metaverse, no words can fully explain how  _ terrifying  _ the view was. Blood trailed down to Akira's chin; slowly but surely, framing his face in a creepy way.

_ The bullet wound is still there. _

He averted his eyes elsewhere—looking at the cupboard, at the floor, at the walls, literally  _ anything  _ beside the ghost in front of him. He felt his chest tightened, his throat sore. Words fail to come out from his mouth, so he decided to remain silent; hoping this was nothing but hallucinations. Akira's voice cleared the unanswered questions piled up in his mind.

"Goro."

Goro's hands trembled. The remembrance of cold metal present itself on his hands, reminding him of the sin he had committed—of the duty he had no choice but to obey. 

If only.. if only he had a strong will for good. If only he had met the Phantom Thieves earlier—met  _ Akira  _ earlier. He envy them, whose hearts are opened doors.

".. Goro, are you-"

"I'm  _ fine _ ," Akechi whispered weakly, like a liar. "I'm okay. Why.. are you even here anyways?"

After a pause, he replied, "I came here to say things that are unsaid."

Goro let out a bitter laugh. At least one of his questions got answered. Turns out, he didn't come here to kill nor haunt him. Akira is an honest man, dead or alive. He doubt he would lie about these kind of things.

"Go on, then." he said, still avoiding his eyes. "Say what you need to say."

He expected hate. He expected all bad things that could be mustered by this thief. He expected a complaint, or a cry, or a threat, even. Or any words that can be expressed by the betrayed. Any sentences that could be shouted by a victim. He promised himself not to flinch or move, and let Akira throw his anger however he pleases. Because in the end, he deserved this. He deserved al-

"I love you."

It was faint, but audible enough to make Goro surprised. So surprised, he turned his head to look at him. The blood no longer visible on his face.

"I love you, Goro." he repeated, a stern edge on his voice.

And Goro wondered again, why god would be so generous to him. Or was it the opposite? Was God too cruel, to have Akira confess-

"Now?" he replied in a choked sob. Since when did he cry? "Of all times.. why-"

"I'm sorry," Akira leaned forward, "I meant to tell you after I survived from that room. I didn't expect our plan to fail."

"Plan..?" Ah, of  _ course _ they had a plan. The Phantom Thieves weren't filled only with dumbasses; they have a top student and genius hacker on their side. Akira's quick thinking and intelligence wasn't to be underestimated too. Goro shuddered when he slowly pulled him into a hug. "Ha.. I should've expected that."

As the night fell, no one uttered a word. Goro's cries echoed slightly across the room. The moonlight striked in, giving a light blue glow into the atmosphere. The longer seconds pass, the more the detective tighten his grip on Akira's shirt; a reassurance that the raven was  _ definitely  _ there. He enjoyed the presence of someone who shouldn't even be here. Akira—who was always honest, always  _ too  _ kind, the clear opposite of him—rubbed circles on his back.

Goro moved and cupped the other's cheeks. The unsteady rhythm of his heart returned; an innocent need for love and affection bloomed again—the familiar feeling inside his chest which he always avoid to decipher in fear of misunderstanding himself. But when he looked at Akira's steel grey eyes and embarrassed smile, everything clicked.

He didn't remember which one closed the distance first, but it doesn't matter. Nothing else matters. Akira's lips against his was so warm— _ soft _ , that of a living person. And when they part, Akechi longed for it already, but quickly controlled himself.

"Idiot," Akechi chuckled, swallowing the lump of bitterness inside his throat. "I love you too."

  
  


________

  
  
  


They both drifted off to sleep. But when Goro woke up the next day, no one was beside him.

Yet the lingering warmth of Akira's body was still, mysteriously there—reminding him of the previous night, where, for the first time ever, Goro was truly honest about his own feelings towards the thief.

**Author's Note:**

> this took like three days or more with intervals of procrastination and exhaustion
> 
> english isnt my native language but for some reason i feel more comf writing with it! i really appreciate feedbacks and critiques, by the way! any advice that will improve my work would be great too
> 
> thanks for reading ♡


End file.
